


I’ll Drink To That

by Cozy_coffee



Series: Lollipops and Blowjobs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Sam Winchester, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, weecest watersports; Some underage water sports please. Bonus points for actual drinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Drink To That

Sammy is a good boy. 

He waits patiently as he feels his arousal burn stronger with each passing second. He kneels on the floor beside his big brother with his head bowed and his hands clasped in his lap as Dean reads over the case file, his collar snug around his throat. 

The soft tug and massage of Dean’s fingers brushing through his long shaggy hair is soothing as his brother pets him lovingly, but it does little to calm his rising pleasure. He wants this so badly; the anticipation is making his balls throb, but he doesn’t rush Dean. He’s a good boy who behaves himself. 

It’s been a few hours since the last time Dean urinated and Sam knows his brother will need to relieve himself soon. Dean’s had one cup of coffee, two beers, and half a glass of water; all of which Sam obediently brought him when his brother commanded him to before once again taking his spot to kneel beside his brother. 

Dad will be gone for two weeks which means Sammy can submit and give to Dean, and he wants to suck his brother's cock, but he understands that the case comes first. Still, it doesn’t stop the need or want that warms in his belly. He needs Dean's cock in his mouth, loves the heavy weight of it on his tongue, the bitter-sweet taste that coats his taste bunds. He is a cock-slut, and proud of it, and nothing makes the young boy happy like suckling on the hard, hot prick. 

He’s so desperate for what he craves that he startles when Dean stands up but he quickly composes himself. Sam sits still and remains silent as he awaits his brother’s actions. He hears the tinkering of the belt buckle followed by the zipper. Sam’s dick jerks hard, twitching to life as all the blood flows down south. 

Dean tugs his soft cock out of his jeans and looks down at his beautiful boy as he says, “Open your mouth, baby boy.” Sam feels his boxers growing damp as he spills pre-cum, and the flesh twitches as he leans forward to seal his soft, pink lips around his brother’s length. He stays there for a minute, just suckling the tip of Dean’s cock, puckering his lips wetly. His tongue dragging across the slit, he suckles lightly, hollowing his dimpled cheeks. Sam hears Dean sigh blissfully then he feels a warm stream of yellow piss flow over his wet tongue, drenching his taste buds as Dean relieves himself. 

Sam eagerly swallows down the juices, and even though the pleasure is roaring through him and his balls are so full he feels like he about to scream, he doesn’t touch himself. His body belongs to Dean; his Master. If Dean wishes to get him off then he is grateful. If Dean decides to leave him hard and aching, then he graciously accepts. 

When Dean is finished Sam opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Dean slaps his cock against Sam’s rough tongue to shake out the last few trickles of piss before he tucks himself away in his boxers. 

He smirks when Sam licks his lips to gather every last drop, and his eyes wander lower between Sam’s legs, noting how hard his little brother’s dick is. Kneeling, Dean reached out, caressing Sam, giving a light squeeze to the velvet soft, hard flesh. Sam whimpers, but Dean kisses his cheek and shushes sweetly. He whispers, “You are a good boy, Sammy. So perfect, I think you deserve a reward. Would you like lay for a little while?” 

“Yes, please, Sir. Please, Dean, please.” Sam begs desperately, his eyes wild with lust as he thinks about all the fun toys Dean's duffle bag holds, like the flogger, the dildo and vibrator, also the pack of pinprick needles, the razor blades, as well as the anal beads. Dean doesn’t just use the money Dad left them for food when John goes away on a hunt; Dean treats Sammy to fun toys every now and then. 

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean kisses his forehead sweetly. “Let’s go have some fun.” He stands and picks up the leash attached to Sam's collar, giving a little tug. He turns on his heels and head over to the bed where the duffle bag waits, and Sam eagerly crawls after him, leaving a trail of pre-cum behind him as his cock bobs hard and hot between his legs. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/6482.html?thread=2823250#t2823250)


End file.
